


Dicks Adjourned

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Defense Lawyer!Sam, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Top!Michael, getting caught, i love this okay, prosecutor!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Sam get caught





	Dicks Adjourned

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Office Sex Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

“Fuck!” Sam swore as he surged up against Michael’s firm hold on his wrists. “Jesus, Michael! Have some mercy on me!” 

“Mercy?” The prosecutor grinned predatorily down at him. “I don’t think my pretty little defense attorney deserves  _ mercy  _ right now. Your defense was absolutely  _ brutal  _ against my prosecution.” 

“Not my fault someone didn’t clear a 803 exception!” Sam laughed breathlessly as he struggled, his hole squeezing around Michael’s thick cock inside of him. “You should hurry, who knows when the cleaning crew’s going to come in here.” 

“Relax,” Michael purred, leaning in and nipping Sam’s jaw, the older man’s tie brushing against Sam’s nose. “Court’s adjourned for the day and it’s four. The cleaning crew won’t come in until six.” He rolled his hips, purposefully avoiding Sam’s prostate. “Besides, you wouldn’t mind if you got caught. Depending on who it was though.” 

“Mike,” Sam whined, rocking his hips. The hard wood table that he spent six hours seated at and the past hour bent over and on top of was a cool yet comforting presence against his back, and he could smell the wood of the courthouse. The light shone in and cast almost a halo around Michael’s dark hair. His angel. 

Or his  _ devil,  _ the way that the prosecutor was  _ torturously teasing him. _

“Oh, I know, I know,” Michael cooed. “Little Sam wants to be fucked  _ hard. _ ” 

A shiver ran up Sam’s spine, the ‘little’ in front of his name causing him to whine in need. He’s not sure why it does that, especially when he’s a few inches taller than Michael, and much broader than him. But it was comforting when Michael said it. 

“But you lost, Sam,” Michael continued to purr, his voice lowering in pitch. “And that’s why you’re here, right now. Your client was  _ guilty. _ ” 

Sam is very certain that he and Michael are violating several ethics rules and probably a few laws. But he can’t deny that they had been waiting for an opportunity to fuck in an empty courtroom for a couple of  _ years  _ now. 

“Mike, please,” Sam begged, casting large, round hazel eyes up at his lover. 

“Tsk, tsk, Sam,” Michael said, mirth in his voice. “I should take Justice Richings’s gavel and-”

What Michael should do with Justice Richings’s gavel has yet to be said, for the doors to the courtroom opened over by the judge’s office and out walked Justice Julian Richings. 

The older man took in the sight of the Assistant District Attorney, so close to securing a seat as the actual District Attorney, balls deep inside of the younger and up and coming defense attorney, both of them dressed in suits and ties and with Michael pinning Sam to the defense table. He said nothing, just merely raised a brow at the two men steadily turning shades of red before turning on his heel and walking back into his office.

Michael and Sam looked at each other, both of them turning almost purple. Slowly, silently, they disentangled themselves from each other and tucked themselves back into their slacks. They gathered their briefcases and walked out, looking like chastised schoolboys. 

“Well,” Sam said as they walked out of the courthouse.

“We’ll do it after the cleaning crews leave,” Michael said, clearing his throat. “Your place?” 

“Sure,” Sam said. “If you get there before me, you have your key.” 

Michael nodded. 

The two of them looked at each other before bursting into awkward giggles. 

“He didn’t even look surprised,” Sam managed to say. 

“I don’t think he was,” Michael chortled as they walked to their cars. “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. Tonight.” 

“Just don’t use his gavel,” Sam teased as he unlocked his car.

“Fuck you,” Michael sneered playfully. 

“You just were,” Sam purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
